Rising Star
Rising Star (希望の星, Kibō no hoshi) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses , gifted to her by Lavi Abasa , the Orange Rose of Euphoria, with their vow with Abigail Williams , the Damned Paladin. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes rather short and is kept in a high short ponytail to the side of her head with an orange bow tucked on it. In this equip, she is shown to have vividly light blue eyes with almost white swirls in. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which actually isn't the same of her Paladin, who is rather sadistic and almost evil. Kida becomes more like both the facet of a cool-headed manslayer, as well as a cheerful side that is fond of children. Although she is essentially a cool-headed manslayer, towards those who pardoned that mentality, Kida borders on being openly friendly as if they were members of the same organization. Kida's body now becomes wrapped her body in fashionable Japanese clothing. In order to conceal her original costume, which is simply too conspicuous, Kida normally uses this outfit, wearing a Taisho-style Kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather sock like while she remains barefoot. Star Seeker (星シーカー, Sutāshīkā) *Starseeker is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Abigail after she formed a vow with Lavi. *Star Seeker is a dual fan made out of hardener stars that can both strengthen and phase to Kida's control. **It allows Kida to amplify the Aria given to her through the bond, making it easy for her to manipulate different contents of wind. *She fights to wield two steel fans which she uses as projectiles, throwing them disc-like towards opponents or launching their spiked tips like darts. *Starseeker as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon for transportation or intimidation, and it seems to be made of some sort of steel since it is able to deflect attacks and magic when opened. Halve Maan Boog (弓張り, Crescent Bow) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Abigail and Lavi, it's Wind Magic. *Halve Maan Boog allows Kida to produce and manipulate wind at her will. ** Kida can launch blasts of wind that act as blades, and manipulate wind spirits to create a barrier, protecting her body from physical harm or reflecting light in order to camouflage herself. **She can also use her wind to enhance her speed. *Kida can breathe a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of K11's Hollow crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. *It has also become apparent that she possibly has the ability to manipulate electricity, given that high-speed wind friction creates static electricity and that Kida was shown generating it when she was utilizing. *Kida's wind forms a boomerang/blade, sharp enough to cut through metal. *'Wind Force:' Kida's wind can be strengthened, enough to knock back or crush multiple enemies. Wind Force can be used in multiple directions. *'Tornado:' Kida can form a tornado, which can work as a tunnel to travel without being attacked, or simply to knock enemies away. The tornado can crush enemies from above with immense force. *'Wind Barrier:' The wind forms a barrier to either protect the users from outer assaults or traps the enemies inside. *'Redirection:' Kida manipulates the air to redirect any attacks. She's seen doing this in Rage state with her Aria wind while redirecting the opponent's laser beams. *'Flight:' Kida can manipulate the wind to fly and hover at will. *'Invisibility:' Kida uses the air to create a barrier that turns himself invisible. Similar to the bubble that Jungkook was a trap in when he went to the construction site. Melkweg (銀河, Amanogawa) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, Kida summons a giant ball of wind that looks somewhat like a shuriken, creating four large points around the central ball of giant wind core, giving the appearance of a fūma shuriken. It also gives off a loud screeching noise. *Melkweg requires a great deal of Reiastu to perform. Kida has been shown creating as many as three Melkweg on her own before tiring out. *After traveling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the Melkweg detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex, countless microscopic wind blades are created, so many that even the Sharingan can't count them all. *The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking someone's Magic Circuits to such a degree that no amount of healing magic can heal it. Category:Magic Category:Amulet Rose Category:Kidako Kiyomizu Category:Lavi Abasa Category:The Paladin of the Orange Rose Category:Aria Category:Vessel Category:Wind Magic